


非o 十六

by wwxxx



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxxx/pseuds/wwxxx





	非o 十六

十六

为期两个月的出国培训，赖于声叫爱人亲自又去了趟国外，把儿子接了回来。

那天清明节假期结束，也就是秦近秋从他们赖家走的那天晚上，本来一直拒绝任何有关出国的留学或者是培训事宜的儿子突然主动的走进了爱人书房，同意了这次行程。

赖于声知道儿子之前拒绝的原因，但这次突然又答应离开，他不晓得这兄弟俩现在到底是什么状态，儿子即使不和他说，他也能大致猜到估计又是闹了什么矛盾。儿子一向都让着弟弟，这次竟然能够同意出国，估计事情不小。

回来正好是高考的最后一天，下午四点多，路上异常的堵，有些有学校的路段上全都停满了接考的家长的车，赖于声想到了秦近秋也是考试结束，坐在副驾驶座，通过车内后视镜看着头偏向一边的儿子，提醒说：“你弟弟考完了哦。”

开着车的爱人哼了一声表示不屑，赖于声还在底下打了爱人的腿一巴掌，使眼色叫人不要发怪腔。

“知道。”赖于声回。

“你不去……问候一下吗？你弟弟该想你了。”赖于声转过身去看儿子，小孩还是一副闷闷不乐的模样，从小不开心就这样，一直没变过。

小孩没动静，赖于声假装遗憾的耸耸肩，又转过身看向前方，故意加大了声音，说：“我听你晋叔叔说，你弟弟谈恋爱了？不过好像没谈多久，是又分了吧。”说完他瞟了一眼镜子里的儿子，明显的变了个脸色，身体都坐直了点，他偷笑了一下，把脸撇到一边。

“你骗我。”赖佑声听到了家长的笑声，开始怀疑事情的真实性。

“骗你做什么。”

实际上还真不是他骗儿子，他从秦近秋妈妈那里听来的，不过小孩成长到了这个阶段，什么事情大人也大部分靠猜测，事实到底是怎么样，虽然八九不离十，但总也会猜错。

眼见儿子都打算跳车下去找人去了，赖于声冲儿子挥挥手，说：“洗好澡再去找吧！急得你！”

……

眼前的事物逐渐涣散扭曲，秦近秋最后将眼神聚焦在万晓晓的颈窝，他不自觉的分泌口水，鼻腔呼出炙热的气体，渴望着在那片皮肤上留下自己的一个记号。

万晓晓也被秦近秋的费洛蒙的味道渐渐的影响到了，这两个多月来默默积蓄的不甘和委屈一拥而起，她故意侧过脖子，把头发撩像一边，说：“你想咬吗？可以的哦。”

作为alpha的本能驱使着秦近秋张开嘴，可内心深处残余的理智却在一点点的抵触，他的嘴角开始往外分泌唾液，那里面有可以让omega的腺体放松的化学物质，是alpha的牙齿轻易的刺破进去，注入自己的费洛蒙。

万晓晓注意到秦近秋还在犹豫，她一刻都等不下去了，天晓得她在从哥哥那里得知赖佑声现在根本不再是一个omega时她有多兴奋，这意味着对方完全失去了一个强有力都竞争条件，没有alpha能抵抗ao之间的费洛蒙的吸引，他凭什么？

她拉着秦近秋的胳膊往女卫生间走，说：“我们去隔间，好不好？”

秦近秋步子打开，像是傀儡一样的，即将就要背万晓晓轻而易举的拖到女士卫生间门口了，身后却被另外一股力量扳住了肩膀。

“上哪去？”

赖佑声回了家洗漱好就马不停蹄的出门，学校找了一圈，只有几个还没走的学生，又去了趟秦家，才知道秦近秋是来聚会了。

时间不早，赖佑声在外面等急了，找了半天，在二楼卫生间门口看见了往女卫生间缓缓挪步的秦近秋，前面有一个小小的身影，一看就知道是万晓晓。

他虽然没了腺体，但是还是能够轻微的感知到些许的费洛蒙的气味，弟弟体质特殊，在回过头来看他都时候，他就能看出来秦近秋是被强制发情了，脸上表情呆板，呼吸 却急促起伏，裤子那里也能看出来微微的鼓起。

“你……”万晓晓没有意料到赖佑声会来，她尚在发情，论力气当然抵不过赖佑声，仅仅是从手中被人抽出秦近秋的胳膊，她都踉跄都坐到了地上，她恨恨的抬头，手脚却因为秦近秋的费洛蒙而渐渐软了下来。

“你连吸引他的气味都没有，你以为……”

“我不需要，”赖佑声没耐心听万晓晓说完：“你也只有这种毫无作用的味道了。”

……

“哥……”

赖佑声把秦近秋拉到副驾驶座坐好，弯腰给人系安全带的时候，被对方用胳膊固住了脑袋，只听见对方叫了一声哥，难受的哼了一下。

赖佑声转过脑袋看弟弟，所有眼睛能触及的皮肤都是红彤彤的一片，这是连之前秦近秋姐姐发情时都没有过的症状。

“你哥是谁？”赖佑声使坏的问了一句。

“赖佑声……”

还没太傻，赖佑声暗想着，勾起了嘴角，关上车门从另一边上了车。

“去哪里？”车子启动，赖佑声又问了一句多余的废话，现在的秦近秋已经不能回答任何需要思考的问题了，可他还是忍不住的要趁人之危。

秦近秋没回答，手胡乱在腿上摸索着，现在的他虽然已经远离那个让他强制发情的源头，可体制的特殊让他一时半会身上还是依旧燥热，他想找到一个让他快乐的突破口，可是无能为力。

他焦躁的拍着自己的大腿，碰到了放在旁边的赖佑声的冰凉的手。

那片冰爽能够消解他的热意，他不用思考就将对方的手放到自己的大腿上，嘴上喃喃的说：“热，哥。”

“那怎么办？开空调好不好？”空调其实已经打开了，他想伸出左手把温度再调低一些，才抬起一厘米就又被按下了，按住的那双手不允许他动弹。

“难受，哥，想……”

“想什么？”赖佑声把头靠近，吻了一下弟弟的下巴。

弟弟乖乖的用下巴磨了磨他的侧脸：“难受，憋得慌……”

“哪里？”他一步步的诱导，他日思夜想的事情将要得手，说话的声音都在颤抖，他想完完全全的触碰这具身体，只需要一个时机。

秦近秋直接把那只凉凉的手放在了自己鼓起的裆部，眼睛迷朦的半张着，看向侧边的人，说：“这里。”


End file.
